


Стрелы

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016





	Стрелы

— Клинт, привет, слушай...

— Нет.

— Что «нет»? — Стив даже не успел удивиться такому быстрому и всеобъемлющему отказу.

— Всё – «нет». Я не пойду с тобой в бар, в паб, в кофейню за углом. Мы не будем сидеть здесь, на кухне, и пить чай, обсуждая, какой гениальный мудак этот чертов Старк и как он тебя достал. Не будем вспоминать Альтрона, старковские шоу с девочками, и его последней цыпочке кости тоже не будем перемывать. 

— Но я только… — В лоб капитану смотрела стрела с присоской, тетива была недвусмысленно натянута, а глаза Клинта — холодны и серьезны.

— Что. Не. Ясно?

— Но Клинт, я же… 

«Чмок!» Будь стрела боевой, она бы пришпилила голову Стива к косяку, а так он только стукнулся затылком и схватился за древко, пытаясь оторвать присоску. Чертова игрушка не поддавалась. 

Лучник со злорадным смешком проскользнул мимо капитана в коридор, но сжалившись, обернулся:  
— Вазелин! Тебе нужен вазелин, кэп! 

Сказанное под нос: «Во всех смыслах» — Стив уже не услышал.

Роджерс, обескураженный и даже, пожалуй, расстроенный, поплелся в ближайшую ванную, где, как он помнил, был аптечный шкафчик. Дверца шкафчика была приоткрыта, и кто-то шебуршал в пахнущих валерьянкой недрах, тихо ругаясь. 

«Вот принес же черт кого-то», — успел подумать кэп, когда из шкафчика вынырнул взъерошенный Тони. Смерив Стива взглядом, он молча протянул коробочку вазелина. Во лбу у Старка торчала, покачиваясь, игрушечная стрела.


End file.
